Finn-Sam Relationship
The Finn-Sam Relationship, also known as Fam, Sinn, Hudseven and''' Evanson', is the friendship between Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. Though they have mostly situated as friends, they've also competed a couple of times for things such as girls, football positions, and singing parts in glee club. Episodes Season Two Audition Finn first sees Sam in the school courtyard when New Directions are performing ''Empire State of Mind to try and gain more members in order to compete at Sectionals. Sam is shown to be really enjoying the performance and taps his foot along to it- despite the majority of students that are ignoring them. Finn notices Sam in the crowd when he's dancing, and is simultaneously pleased and surprised that someone is enjoying the performance. Finn is then seen putting up posters in the locker room to encourage people to join Glee Club when he hears singing. He then looks to find the source of the voice and sees Sam singing Every Rose Has Its Thorn in the shower and continues to watch him sing, fascinated by his voice. Later, Finn and Artie start talking about Artie joining the football team to win Tina back, and Finn agrees to help Artie if he helps get Sam to audition for Glee Club. Sam agrees when Finn asks because he's a popular quarterback for the football team. Sam then proceeds to audition for New Directions by singing Billionaire and also informs Finn, Artie, Puck, and Mike about his interests, how he has dyslexia and that he finds math class difficult. Then when Finn gets kicked off of the football team by new football coach Shannon Beiste for attempting to get Artie in, Sam doesn't come to Glee Club to audition and is questioned about this by Finn. Sam says that he wants to join, but he sees how Finn is alienated because of Glee and that he already feels like an outsider because he's the new kid. Finn understands this, and when Sam leaves he reveals that he is the new quarterback, which unsettles and disappoints Finn. Grilled Cheesus In Grilled Cheesus, Finn believes that he sees Jesus on his cheese sandwich, which in turn causes him to have faith and he prays to Jesus for things he wants. One of the things he wants is to be quarterback again, and while he admits that he likes Sam and that he's a cool guy, he feels insecure about being nothing more than a Glee Club member and since football means a lot to him he wishes to be quarterback once more. Then on the field, Sam follows Finn's directions instead of listening to Coach Beiste, and he ends up dislocating his shoulder. Finn gets the position of quarterback again, but feels guilty and sorry for Sam and blames Sam's injury on himself when he talks to Emma about it in her office. Duets Sam is finally convinced to join New Directions by Will, especially since he can't play football anymore because of his injury. The girls in Glee almost immediately note his attractiveness, and even Kurt points out that Sam must be on 'team gay', to which Sam is a little taken aback by. They decide to be duet partners for the Glee assignment Will set them on, and Finn is immediately worried by this. He tries to persuade Kurt to stop pairing up with Sam, and brings up how inappropriate his behavior around Finn was last year and claims that Kurt was behaving stalker-ish. He also worries that Sam will get picked on for singing with another man and tries to get Sam to back out of it in fear of him quitting Glee Club because of bullying. Sam refuses because he made a promise to Kurt, which upsets Finn. But then Kurt realizes it may not be fair to Sam after talking to his father about it and backs out of the duet, leaving Sam by himself. Then Sam experiences being targeted by bullies, being slushied then helped out by Quinn, and they then decide to be duet partners. Finn and Rachel want Quinn and Finn to win since it would make Sam comfortable enough to stay in Glee, therefore bettering their chances for Sectionals. Finn convinces Sam to give it a try and because of this Sam feels confident enough to pursue Quinn and sing with her. Finn gives Sam thumbs up at the end of their duet Lucky. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Sam is cast as Rocky in the new school musical, the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Later on in the weight room, Finn and Sam are together and they talk about their insecurities with their bodies. Sam is later pulled out of the play and replaced by Will and feels very upset by this. He confides in Finn that he feels fat, but Finn protests that Sam's body looks fine the way it is. Sam in turn advises Finn to feel confident about his own body since he realized that Finn felt insecure too, and Finn takes his advice a little too far by wondering down the hallway in his underwear and is even nearly expelled for it. Will then apologizes for making them both feel insecure and Sam continues his role as Rocky. Never Been Kissed Sam and Finn are together in the weight room and they are both bathing next to each other. They talk to each other about their sexual urges and what they do in order to control them. Finn tells Sam to visualize something that turns him off, like nearly killing a mailman, and that leads to Sam thinking about Coach Beiste in compromising positions, like smashing meat or in a Cheerios uniform, so he can cool off. Furt Finn tells Sam that he may be replaced as the quarterback, and Sam tells Finn that he thinks he is on the verge of being extremely popular. Finn says he thought that Sam didn't care about that kind of thing, and Sam admits to Finn that he does- which could explain his sudden attraction to Quinn. He says that he's going to get Quinn to officially be his girlfriend and fist bumps with Finn, though Finn gives him a dirty look when he walks away. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sam gets into a fight with Finn when Finn shouts at his then-girlfriend and Will has to break it up before it gets too violent, their relationship turning a little sour this episode. During the game, Finn decides to let Sam be the quarterback, which Sam accepts eagerly. They win the match, and it seems they're on good terms. Silly Love Songs Sam becomes jealous of Finn and Quinn as he realizes that something may be going on between them and attempts to stop Finn from officially taking away his girlfriend, though he comes to realize that Quinn is actually cheating on him and breaks up with her in the next episode. Rumours Sam is suspected of having an affair with Quinn and Kurt who were spotted visiting him at a motel, and is confronted angrily by Finn about this. Finn seems to instantly assume that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam and doesn't even speculate or wonder over Sam's sexuality, which could mean that Finn already suspected that Sam was gay or bisexual. After being questioned about it even further, Sam eventually confesses that he is living in the motel because of financial difficulties. Finn feels immense guilt over angrily accusing Sam and he and the Glee Club all pitch in to buy him back his guitar; which Sam sold to raise more money. When he is given his guitar back, Sam breaks down into tears and is extremely emotional, though grateful. His relationship with Finn seems to be repaired in this episode after Quinn cheated on him with Finn, and they seem to be close again. New York Sam encourages Finn to make a move on Rachel, telling him that if he were in love with someone he would do it. Finn is grateful for the support and then proceeds to pursue Rachel. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen When the glee club needs more members for Sectionals, Finn immediately thinks of Sam's "star power." He and Rachel find Sam working at Stallionz, a strip club in northern Kentucky. The three of them convince Sam's parents to allow Sam to move back to Lima and rejoin the glee club. Allowing Sam to live in the Hudson-Hummel household. Yes/No Finn is the first person Sam tells about joining the synchronized swimming team. On My Way Sam is a groomsmen in Finn and Rachel's wedding. Photos finn-sam-glee-21719847-500-500.jpg Tumblr lwtzze5sTo1r7z12wo1 500.gif|Finn & Sam Smiling At Each Other tumblr_lcqyefD9ra1qet5fio1_500.gif Sam-Finn-glee-23182604-500-559.png|Finn & Sam Noticing Each Other For The First Time tumblr_laf9vjHtY91qbxrmd.jpg|Sam Changing While Finn Talks To Him Finn-Sam-glee-16608949-2100-1454.jpg Finn-Sam-glee-16608959-2100-1454.jpg Sam-finn-bath.png tumblr_lefgb6oXr61qbfdxdo1_500.jpg S02-E12-quinn-finn-sam.jpg|Finn jealous of Sam and Quinn tumblr_lm71m03PxI1qa5kdco1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_lu263aCkbG1qgplu2o1_500_thumb.jpg Sam-Finn_Hug.PNG Category:Relationships